


Preview

by pollitt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thanks for finding me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Maverick for the prompt ( _the first time Bucky calls Steve a 'punk' post-Winter Soldier_ ) as well as the beta.

The theater is almost completely empty, giving Bucky his pick of seats and the distance he desires from the few other matinee movie goers. So he’s less than thrilled when he hears footsteps walking down his aisle. 

“You going to tell on me?” Bucky asks, not looking over when Steve takes the seat next to him.

“Why? Did you sneak in without buying a ticket?" Steve says. "And you’re more than old enough to see whatever movie you want."

They sit, looking out at the screen with the projected ads and tinny audio for upcoming shows for something called the “New Fall Season” (in all caps and with an exuberance that sets Bucky’s teeth on edge) until Bucky breaks the silence. "How did you find me?"

Bucky hears Steve's laugh and he can feel Steve lean in toward him, the air warming at Steve's proximity. "I used to know this guy -- you kinda remind me of him, actually. And, see, when I needed to get away, I'd hit the movies. And this guy knew where to look, knew where I’d be. So I gave it a shot. And here you are.”

He risks a sidelong glance just in time to catch the smile that tugs up a corner of Steve's mouth. 

“Punk,” Bucky says under his breath. 

"Popcorn?" Steve asks, offering the bag in his hand.

“I’m good.” Bucky turns to look at Steve and his smiling, earnest face. 

“Thanks for finding me.”

Steve’s fingers slip around Bucky’s wrist, his thumb sliding over Bucky’s pulse. “You always found me.”

As the lights in the theater begin to dim, Bucky thinks about how the world sometimes feels like it’s been turned on its head, but him and Steve -- they will always find one another. Not that he’s ready to share that thought with Steve quite yet.

“Next time,” Bucky says, resting his hand on Steve’s and squeezing briefly. “The popcorn can be on me.”


End file.
